


My Secrets Can Hurt You

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: In order to protect himself and his father Jughead Jones has been keeping a dangerous secret for years, what would happen if that secret came to light. AKA: Tall Boy is a lot more dangerous and manipulative than either FP or Jughead realize, because he’s been hurting Jughead for longer than FP knew, when he finds out Jughead will learn the true depths of his father’s love, and discover just how far his father is willing to go to protect him.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews/FP Jones II, Jughead Jones/Tall Boy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	My Secrets Can Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This story mostly follows the events of the series with some differences, including that two parts take place before the timeline of the series. The part that takes place within the timeline takes place during Season Three when Tall Boy was masquerading as the Gargoyle King. Before Gladys comes back but after FP becomes Sheriff so the Jones men still live in the trailer . Also I will be featuring moments that highlight the friendship between FP and Fred since I don’t think we saw enough of that on the show.

**Chapter One: Riverdale 2009**  
At eight years old Jughead Jones was pretty happy with his life, at first when his mother and sister had gone out of town leaving him alone with his dad, he’d been upset not to be included in the visit to his grandparents house. Now though he was actually happy about it, especially since even though he deeply loved his new baby sister, ever since Jellybean had been born he and his dad never really got to have any time that was just the two of them.  
On a typical Friday afternoon Jughead Jones sat next to his best friend on the school bus as it pulled up outside Sunnyside Trailer Park, once the bus stopped Jug got up making sure that his beloved beanie was still in place as he waved goodbye to his best friend and walked off of the bus.  
“Bye Arch!” At those words from his best friend Archie Andrews smiled and returned the farewell.  
“Bye Jug!” Once Jughead was off of the bus he started to make his way across the trailer park towards his trailer when he heard a very familiar and much loved voice calling out to him.  
“Juggie!” At the shout Jug looked up and saw his dad crossing the field towards him, with an excited shout Jughead ran to meet him.  
“Daddy!” FP Jones laughed as his little boy, the center of his universe came running across the lot towards him nearly losing his prized beanie in his excitement, FP managed to meet his boy halfway and caught beanie and his boy mid dash before the beanie could land in the dirt. Crouching in front of his boy FP smiled as placed the beanie back on Jug’s head.  
“Hey Jugs, Don’t wanna lose this huh?” At that Jughead wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck and smiled up at him, as he was scooped up off of the ground and carried back towards the trailer, he was leaning against his daddy’s shoulder when the man spoke up.  
“So boy, I was thinking we should go out for dinner tonight.” At that Jughead stared up at his dad in wonder because his mommy never let them go out for dinner.  
“But Mommy says restaurant food is bad for you.” FP grinned at his son as he stepped into the trailer, and set Jug down long enough to close the door.  
“She says the same thing about my cooking, which is why we’re doing it while she’s out of town. Besides there’s somewhere special I want to take you.” At that Jughead studied his Daddy curiously.  
“Where?” FP couldn’t help but smile at his boy.  
“It’s a surprise, but it’s somewhere that I used to go a lot, so come on let’s go.” With that Jughead followed his Dad out to the truck, when they got there FP opened the passenger side door so his boy could climb in. With a huge smile on his face Jughead scrambled up into the truck, bouncing on the seat in his excitement as Dad rounded the truck. Twenty minutes later Jughead stared up at the sign for Pop’s when they pulled up in the parking lot.  
“What’s a Chocklit shop?” FP smiled at his son.  
“It’s a diner, but this one is special because it’s been here for a long time,c’mon let’s go.” With that he circled around and opened the door for his boy. Once they were out of the truck he led a laughing, smiling Jughead into the diner only to be greeted by Pop Tate as they walked in.  
“FP.”  
“Pop,” At the greeting from one of his most loyal customers Pop Tate smiled down at the wide-eyed little boy, wearing a blue s-tee and a little grey crown standing next to FP, clinging to his father’s shirt, and studying him and his restaurant with wide-eyed wonder.  
“So FP, Who’s this?” At that FP put a hand on Jug’s shoulder as he responded to Pop, causing his boy to smile up at him.  
“This is Jughead, my little boy, I thought I’d introduce him to some really good food.”  
“Well, Hello Jughead, It’s nice to meet you.” Jughead shyly hid his face in his Dad’s side as he greeted the man in front of him.  
“Hi,” Pop smiled down at the boy who would eventually become one of his most loyal, and dedicated customers, before someone shouted for him from the kitchen.  
“Go have a seat, I’ll be right with you.” Once Pop walked away FP led Jug over to a booth and they sat down.  
“Get whatever you want Juggie, this is a special treat.” At that Jughead smiled up at his Dad.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah bub, anything.” After his Dad responded Jughead studied the menu with wide-eyed wonder at all the yummy looking food. At that moment Pop walked over.  
“So,Have we decided?” Jughead looked up at the nice man.  
“Can I have a cheeseburger, and fries, and a strawberry milkshake?” FP had to try to hold in a laugh at the gusto with which his son ordered because his boy’s appetite always amazed him.  
“I’ll just have my usual Pop.”  
“Will do.” With that Pop walked away leaving the father and son alone. At that moment the bell over the door rang and Fred and Archie walked in, causing FP to smile and tap his boy on the shoulder.  
“Hey Juggie, Look who’s here.” At that Jug looked up from where he’d been drawing on his placemat, and saw his best friend standing in the doorway.  
“Daddy!, Archie’s here!” FP had to smile at his son’s enthusiasm, especially when Fred and Archie walked over, FP smiled as he greeted his best friend, and his best friends boy.  
“Fred, Red.” At the greeting Fred smiled especially when he saw Jughead sitting next to his Dad.  
“FP, Jug.”  
“Hey Mr. Andrews, Hi Arch!” At the greeting Archie spoke up for the first time since they’d walked in.  
“Hey Jug,Mr. Jones.” At the greeting FP smiled.  
“Why don’t you guys join us?, I was introducing Jug to Pop’s for the first time.” At that Fred smiled, as he sat across from his friend and his friends little boy.  
“Sure pal,” Fifteen minutes later the quartet had their food and FP was staring in wonder at his boy as he enthusiastically dove into his meal.  
“Whoa there, Juggie you need to slow down or you’re gonna choke.” At his words Jughead smiled up at his Daddy.  
“But Daddy, It’s so good!” Smiling at that FP ruffled the hair at the nape of his little boy’s neck, causing Jug to lean back into the gentle touch with a happy little hum.  
“I know it is boy, but the food’s not going anywhere, so you don’t need to rush.” Finally once Jughead had finished his food FP smiled across the table at his friend as his boy dozed against his side, and Fred smiled back as he spoke.  
“Looks like someone’s worn out.” At that FP smiled down at his boy, as he slept against his side.  
“Yeah, I should probably get him home.” With that FP turned and shifted his sleeping boy into his arms before he stood.  
Twenty minutes later FP walked back into the trailer and laid Jug down on one of the couches, so he could pull the bed out of the other one for his son. Once he did he shifted his boy onto the sofa bed before taking off his shoes and jeans, leaving Jug in his boxers and t-shirt. Before walking into the bedroom he took off his son’s prized beanie and laid it on the side table next to the couch, and kissed his boy on the forehead.  
An hour later, after his Daddy had laid him down Jughead woke up to an intense pain in his head and stomach, he sat up only to feel his head spin, and his stomach pitch as he leaned over the side of the couch and threw up. Moaning in pain Jughead stumbled towards his Daddy’s bedroom, he didn’t understand what was happening and he was desperate for comfort and for someone to make it all better. With shaky hands Jug opened the door and stumbled over to the bed, reaching one shaking hand out for his Daddy with a pained whimper, while clutching at his aching stomach with the other.  
“Daddy,Daddy, Help it hurts!” At the sound of his son’s voice, and the feel of the shaking hand on his arm FP immediately woke, blinking in the dim light of the bedroom. As he sat up he reached for the lamp on the bedside table. When the light turned on he was surprised to see how pale and shaky his son looked, and the tears streaking his face.  
“Juggie?” At the sound of his name coming from his daddy Jug’s words came out in a pained and fearful whimper.  
“Daddy,It hurts.” When he heard the pained and fearful tone in his son’s voice FP became immediately concerned, which was clear to Jug when his Daddy spoke up.  
“What hurts bub?”  
“My head, and tummy, I threw up, and it’s cold, but I’m all sweaty, and shaky, and everything’s spinning.” At that rundown FP’s worries increased, as he was reaching out for Jug his boy suddenly fell forward into his arms. FP took a shaky breath as he lifted his baby up onto the bed, and laid him down, trying to hide his alarm at how hot his boy felt. He ran a comforting hand through Jug’s sweat soaked hair before getting up to get the thermometer from the bathroom. When he came back into the room he found Jughead lying curled up and trembling on the bed. Taking a shaky breath he walked over to take Jug’s temperature. When he looked down the thermometer read 107.1, which caused FP’s heart to race as he scooped his boy up into his arms, running out of the room desperate to get help for his baby. He stopped in the living room only setting Jug down long enough to pull on his own boots and jacket, to grab Jug’s beanie, and to wrap his flushed, shivering boy in a blanket from his bed, before getting up and rushing out to the truck to drive to the hospital holding his poor shivering baby boy close to his side the whole time.  
“It’s gonna be okay bub, Daddy’s got you, I’m gonna take care of you.” Ten minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, once he had parked he pulled Jug into his arms and rushed into the hospital yelling for help.  
“Somebody help!, Please my son needs help!” At the shouts a doctor who had just walked into the waiting room, moved across the room towards FP and Jughead.  
“What seems to be the problem?”  
“It’s my son, he’s sick!, Please you have to help him.” At the desperation in the man’s voice the doctor spoke again.  
“Well if you’d come with me I’ll see if I can help you and your son.” With that FP followed the doctor down the hall to an exam room while still cradling his boy against his chest. Once they reached the room the doctor directed him to lay Jug down on the bed, at this action Jug resurfaced briefly.  
“Daddy?” At his son’s rough voice FP moved closer to his boy.  
“Yeah Juggie, I’m right here bub.” Before speaking again Jug blinked at the bright lights of the hospital room.  
“Where are we?”  
“We’re at the hospital, the doctor is gonna figure out what’s wrong.” At that Jug leaned against his dad’s hand, and snuggled into his blanket.  
“M’kay.” Once Jug was settled the doctor began to examine him, and as he did he asked FP for the basics.  
“What kind of symptoms did he have when you brought him in?” FP sighed as he answered.  
“He was pale, and shaky, he said that his head and stomach hurt, that he threw up, and that he was cold, and dizzy but when I took his temperature it was 107.1, so I knew I needed to get him help.”  
“Well than let’s see what we can do.” As the doctor spoke he moved to take Jug’s temperature and the readout said 110.1, once he was done with that and the rest of the exam he looked at FP who was sitting and stroking his son’s sweat soaked hair, while the boy clung to his hand and curled into him.  
“So,What’s wrong with him?”  
“It’s the flu, It’s a pretty severe case but we can prescribe medication for all the body aches, as well as for the fever,chills, and cough otherwise he just needs bed rest and plenty of fluids.”  
“The flu?, But how Jug’s never even been sick before, he was fine when he got home from school this afternoon. He was full of energy and bouncing all over the place, and he was thrilled when we went out for dinner. How does he suddenly have the flu?”  
“The flu has been going around lately, so it’s possible that he got it from someone at school without either of you knowing. Like I said though with bed rest and medication he should be fine. Now you should get him home.” At that FP rose once again holding Jughead still wrapped in his blanket cocoon, in his arms.  
“Thank you, I will.”  
After what seemed like forever FP pulled the truck up outside the trailer for the second time that night, sighing deeply he looked over at his baby boy who was fast asleep against the door. Taking a deep-breath he gathered his boy into his arms and walked back into the trailer, once in he laid Jug back down on the sofa bed, running a comforting hand through his hair, just as he was about to step away to hang up his jacket he felt a small hand grab onto him.  
“Daddy?” At the small raspy voice FP looked down and saw Jug staring at him through barely opened eyes.  
“Yeah bub, It’s me we’re home.”  
“Stay with me?” FP managed a smile at that as he once again ran a hand through Jug’s hair.  
“Sure bub.” With that said he climbed onto the sofa bed and held his boy close to his side as they drifted off to sleep.  
Two days later FP was wandering the trailer as Jug lay sleeping on the sofa bed, despite the medication and constant bed rest his boy hadn’t actually improved all that much and he was starting to worry. Due to the circumstances he was seriously considering taking Jug into the hospital again. With a sigh he walked over and placed a comforting hand on Jug’s still burning cheek, before running a gentle hand through his hair, at the motion Jughead briefly opened his eyes to stare up at his Daddy, before speaking up in a rough sounding whisper.  
“Daddy?” Smiling down at his baby boy FP once again ran a hand through his son’s curling mess of dark hair before he spoke.  
“Sorry to wake you bub, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to get the mail, I didn’t want you to wake up and wonder where I was. You can go back to sleep.” At those words Jug snuggled into his blankets and the safety of his Daddy’s touch since despite the fever he still didn’t feel like he could get warm, mumbling sleepily as he did.  
“M’kay.” With that Jug was drifting off again, sighing deeply FP stepped out of the trailer and over to the mailbox. Just as he was opening the mailbox something slammed into the back of his head causing him to stumble as stars danced in front of his eyes, before he collapsed to the ground and blacked out. With a vicious smile hidden by a dark hood and bandanna Tall Boy stood over FP’s unconscious body before dragging him away from the trailer and towards the tree line knowing that he would need time to do what he wanted to do. With another dark smile he walked back towards the Jones trailer, when he stepped in he saw Jughead asleep on the sofa bed. He was always amazed that FP had made such a pretty little boy, and he’d been fighting the urge to have some fun with the little Serpent Prince for months, but now seemed like the perfect chance. With that thought in mind he pulled down his bandanna with a dark smile and stepped over to the couch pulling the blankets away, and staring down at the small boy who was fast asleep on his stomach, with one hand in a fist by his face, and the other arm down by his side. Before the little brat could wake up and fight him off Tall Boy pulled Jug’s wrists behind his back and secured them with a zip tie, before doing the same at his ankles and lightly squeezing his butt causing the boy to whimper and shift in his sleep, before quickly rolling him over onto his back. At the sudden movement Jughead whimpered again and opened his eyes. When he looked up instead of seeing his Daddy he saw a dark shadowy man, but before he could cry out a large hand was clamped down over his mouth, squeezing his cheeks tightly enough to bruise, and pushing him down into the mattress roughly, soon the shadow man was talking to him.  
“Stay quiet, little one, Just lie still while I have my fun, and maybe it won’t hurt as much.” At those words, and the feel of the man’s other hand roaming over his body Jughead whimpered fearfully, and squirmed as he tried to get away from the unwanted touch, but because of his sickness, and the zip ties he couldn’t go anywhere or stop it when the scary man suddenly started kissing him, before he knew it there was a tongue in his mouth muffling his terrified cries, he could still feel the man’s hands on him, wandering down his body and when those hands suddenly found their way into the waistband of his pajama pants Jughead bucked against the touch, desperately trying to get away from the rough hands, that were exploring his special place, as tears of fear and pain filled his eyes. Finally after what seemed like forever the touching stopped and the shadow man stood up, tying a bandanna around his mouth tightly enough to add more bruises to the ones that were already there, and patting him roughly on his already badly bruised cheek causing more tears to well up in his eyes as he did, before walking out he said one last thing that would stick in Jughead’s memory for years to come.  
“Thanks for the fun little one,We’ll have to do this again sometime.”  
Meanwhile as their attacker was leaving the trailer FP woke up in the tree line at the edge of the trailer park. With a moan of pain he sat up, rubbing the back of his aching head as he moved, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered clearly was telling Jug that he was going to get the mail, than he’d stepped out still thinking about his boy as he stepped up to the mailbox, than something had hit him from behind, and the last thing he had thought of before everything had gone dark was Jughead. Suddenly he had a terrifying thought and not even caring about how it made his head spin he rushed for the trailer crying out his son’s name as he ran.  
“Jughead!” Once he reached the trailer he saw that the door was wide open, the first thought that flashed through his mind was that someone had taken his boy, so he rushed in with a terrified sob, and he knew that what he saw once he was through the door would haunt him forever. It was Jughead lying on the sofa bed bound and gagged, with his eyes closed tightly, and tears running down his badly bruised cheeks.  
“Jug!” With that cry he rushed across the trailer to kneel beside his boy, reaching out instinctively to run a comforting hand through his hair, jerking in surprise when the touch caused his boy to pull back and whimper fearfully, behind the gag. At that reaction FP tried to soothe him even as he had to choke back his own tears.  
“Jug, Juggie, It’s okay, It’s me, It’s Daddy.” At the familiar voice Jughead opened his eyes and stared up at his daddy with wide, terrified, and tear-filled blue eyes. As he spoke FP quickly untied the bandanna that was around Jughead’s mouth, once he did this Jughead started sobbing uncontrollably, his whole body shaking from the sobs, as he curled up against his daddy as much as the restraints allowed.  
“Daddy!” FP stroked his boy’s hair as his heart broke at the thought of someone hurting his little boy. Taking a deep breath he pulled himself up onto the sofa bed with his boy, and pulled out his pocket knife to cut the zip ties away from his boy’s wrists and ankles. Once that was done Jug leapt up into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, clinging to him and sobbing brokenly. Not knowing what else to do FP pulled his baby boy onto his lap and held him tightly, running a comforting hand through his boy’s hair, as he asked a question he wasn’t sure he wanted answered.  
“Bub, What happened?” At the question Jughead buried his face in his daddy’s shoulder as he thought of the shadow man. Taking a shaky breath he clung to his daddy as he answered.  
“I was sleeping, than I felt my arms being pulled, there was a hand on my butt, than I was lying on my back, and the shadowy man was standing over me. Than he was touching me, and holding his hand on my mouth, and kissing me so I couldn’t scream.” After everything that he’d heard so far FP wanted to scream or cry but he also needed to know where his boy had been touched, so he took a deep breath before he asked the question, as he continued to run a comforting hand through Jug’s hair, kissing him gently on his still burning temple as he spoke.  
“Where did he touch you bub?” At the question Jughead once again hid his face in his Daddy’s shoulder before responding in a shaky voice.  
“Everywhere, but mostly down there.” As he said this he looked down at his crotch. FP wanted to swear when he saw where Jug was looking but he swallowed down the urge, as an even stronger urge to protect his baby boy took over.  
“Oh Jug, I’m so sorry bub, that shouldn’t have happened to you.” At his Daddy’s words Jughead looked up for the first time since he’d started talking, and that’s when he saw the blood on his daddy’s neck.  
“Daddy, You have a boo-boo.” At those words FP smiled tightly because of course his boy would notice his injury and think about his dad, rather than the fact that he had just been molested by a stranger.  
That night neither of the Jones men really got any sleep, and though at the moment Jughead was dozing in his arms FP was sitting up, holding his poor injured baby boy closely, and keeping his eyes on the door watching for invaders, not knowing that he had already invited this particular invader into their lives, and wondering how he was supposed to tell Gladys about what had happened to their baby, and yet also knowing that for Juggie’s sake he probably wouldn’t say anything.  
 **Chapter Two: Riverdale 2015**  
At fourteen years old Jughead Jones had come to the realization that his family was screwed up, and probably always would be. It had been two months since his Mom had finally gotten tired of his Dad’s drinking, and his inability to get a job, and taken Jellybean to live with their grandparents in Toledo. She had told him that she would send for him when they got settled, but he had his doubts about that especially since he knew that he reminded her of his Dad, and he was pretty sure that she hated FP.  
Tonight was like pretty much every night since she had left, he was alone in the trailer because Dad was too busy getting drunk at the Wyrm to actually spend time with him, little did he know that his quiet night was about to be interrupted by the monster from his nightmares. Just as he opened his laptop to work on his latest story he was startled by someone banging on the trailer door. At first he didn’t move because ever since the night, when the shadow man had broken in his Dad had told him to keep the door locked when he was home alone. Just as he was about to call out and tell whoever it was to go away the banging got louder, and harder causing the door to shake. He desperately wanted to call for help, but he realized that he’d left his phone in the kitchen, and just as he was crossing the room to get it the door crashed open, fear froze Jughead in place as he stood in the middle of the room clenching his fists nervously, but when he looked up and saw who it was his baffled anger, temporarily overrode his fear as he spoke to his Dad’s second in command in a shaky voice.  
“Tall Boy?, What the hell?” The next words that he heard caused him to stumble backwards as fear overwhelmed him.  
“Relax little one, I told you that I’d be back for more fun.” At the sound of that nickname every terrifying memory that Jughead had been trying to block out for the last six years came rushing back, making him realize that he’d never wanted his Dad more in his life than he did in this moment, and despite the fact that he was paralyzed by fear he managed to speak, even if the words came out broken, and scattered.  
“What you,—That was you,When I-“ At this halted speech Tall Boy smiled darkly as he stepped further into the room towards a still frozen Jughead.  
“Wow,Who knew that all it took to shut you up was a little trip down memory lane.” Finally Jughead managed to get his legs to listen to his brain as he turned and ran towards the bedroom, thinking that if he could get to his Dad’s room he could lock the door, and go out the window to get to his Dad, but before he could even make it to the hallway he was being tackled and dragged back across the room by his ankles. The next thing he knew he was being flipped onto his back, suddenly he felt a huge weight pinning his legs to the ground, when he looked up Tall Boy was sitting on his legs, pinning him to the ground. He twisted desperately under Tall Boy trying to get free, but he barely managed to sit up enough to shove at Tall Boy, but before he could get any real strength behind the shove, he was being backhanded across the face with enough force that he saw stars, and his ears rang as he fell back to the floor, than he felt a hand pinning his wrists to the ground above his head, soon Tall Boy was leaning down and whispering in his ear, as Jug stared up at him fearfully.  
“If you even think about biting me, I will cut off your nuts and feed them to you.” Before forcefully shoving his tongue into Jughead’s mouth deep enough, and with enough force that it stole his breath and caused him to gag. At those words and the frighteningly familiar feeling of a foreign tongue in his mouth he froze as tears ran down his cheeks, before he’d fully registered that the tears were falling he felt Tall Boy’s tongue on his face licking them away, causing Jug to squirm in his grip as even more tears fell, before he started roughly kissing his neck, and biting down on the tendons on the side of his neck hard enough to draw blood, causing the boy to yelp in pain and shock, as he sucked at the blood coming from the bite mark, leaving behind a rough hickey. While that was happening his free hand was running down Jughead’s body from his neck down to his waist, when that hand suddenly reached into the waistband of his jeans Jug jumped fearfully which only caused Tall Boy to laugh at him, as he moved his hand down and into the waistband of of the jeans and boxers before pushing several fingers back, down and inside his front holes causing Jug to whimper in fear and pain, as he viciously twisted, and scissored them open and closed inside the boy. The whimpers only caused Tall Boy to push in deeper, continuing to twist his fingers violently inside Jughead as he spoke breathlessly his voice rough with tears.  
“Stop!,Please stop!” Tall Boy laughed, and smiled down at the terrified boy beneath him, before speaking up and sending more chills racing through his blood.  
“Why would I stop, when I’m having so much fun?” At Tall Boy’s response Jughead managed one last desperate,tear-filled declaration.  
“My Dad is gonna kick your ass for this!” At those words Tall Boy laughed again.  
“He has to find out first, and he won’t ever find out because if you try to tell anyone I will kill him slowly, and painfully. At those words he laid a rough kiss on Jug’s forehead, and added another finger to the three that were already in the shivering, terrified boy. After the three huge fingers already inside him the final finger was too much for Jug who already felt like he was being violently ripped in half, he could feel the blood dripping down the insides of his thighs and at the added pressure and pain he passed out. Once the kid was out Tall Boy finished and slapped him on his already badly bruised cheek as he stood leaving the boy unconscious on the floor of the trailer before walking out, smiling and thinking about FP’s reaction when he found his precious baby boy bruised, bloody, and broken on the floor of his trailer.  
An hour later Jughead drifted back to the surface, breathing heavily as he laid on the floor trying to grasp everything that had just happened, and knowing that he had to get the hell out of this trailer. With that in mind he dragged himself to his feet, limping towards the closet even though every move he made sent pain shooting throughout his entire body, once he reached the closet he pulled out his old camp bag and as if on auto-pilot he crossed the room towards the huge Rubbermaid container that held his clothes.  
Taking a shaky breath Jughead crouched down with a pained gasp before his legs gave out under him, causing him to collapse to the floor. Once he hit the floor he curled up in a ball, and sobbed brokenly. As soon as he managed to catch his breath, he pulled out all of his clothes and shoved them into his bag, with the exception of one outfit, which he rushed to change into after he took a burning hot shower, scrubbing his skin red, and raw trying desperately to get the horrible stickiness of Tall Boy’s tongue off of his face, and to get the blood, and the filthy invasive feeling of Tall Boy’s hands and fingers off of, and out of him, before chugging down an entire huge bottle of water, trying desperately to rid himself of the taste of Tall Boy’s tongue in his mouth, while trying to figure out what he would say to his Dad to explain why he was leaving, because as mad as he was at his Dad for all of the drinking, he still felt safe with him, and as much as he wanted to stay and have his Dad protect him, he knew that if he stayed in this trailer any longer he would never feel safe.  
Two hours later Jug had finished packing the bag and he was sitting on the couch with the backpack on one side, and his loaded laptop bag on the other, with his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, with his hands pulled into the sleeves of his sweater, with his head on his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible.  
Just than his head jerked up causing pain to flare up in the wound on his neck, as he ran his shaking hands through his hair before pulling his beanie on, at the sound of his Dad’s truck pulling up outside. Before he could form any words FP rushed into the trailer in a panic. As soon as he had seen the open door FP had panicked as his mind shout him back in time six years to the night when he had come running in to find his baby boy bound,gagged, and bruised on the sofa. When FP rushed through the door he was stone sober, having lost the pleasant buzz of alcohol that he’d been riding to fear the second he’d seen the open door, that fear only deepened when he saw his son sitting on the couch with his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head in his hands, with loaded bags on either side of him.  
“Jug?, Bub, What happened?, Are you okay?” At his Dad’s surprisingly sober sounding voice Jughead looked up, unable to hide the tears or how pale he was. When he did FP saw the deep bruise on his boy’s cheek, as well as the black eye.  
“Dad—I” Usually Jughead was quick to respond, but in the moment he was so scared that he couldn’t come up with anything even as his Dad came to sit beside him on the couch, reaching out to rub his boy’s cheeks, before gently stroking the bruises on his face, as he did he saw the bite mark and the bruise on Jug’s neck.  
“Juggie, talk to me, What happened to your face, and your neck?, Did somebody hurt you?, Why was the door open?” At the concern in his father’s voice Jughead burst into a fresh round of tears, and threw himself at his Dad, knocking his bags to the floor as he did, clinging desperately to his Dad and giving in to his fear. Taken by surprise all FP could do was hug him back, and hold him tightly, as he did he could feel Jug shaking in his arms, causing his fear and concern to grow. Desperately trying to comfort his son, he ran a soothing hand down his back, as he held him close to his side.  
“It’s okay boy, Whatever happened we can fix it, just talk to me.” Taking a shaky breath Jug pulled back so he could look his Dad in the eyes. When he did rather than seeing the expected beer glazed eyes, he saw clear eyes that were full of concern and love, and he had to be as honest as his fear would allow him to be.  
“I-I was just hanging out when someone started banging on the door, than—“ Before he spoke again Jug reached up and pulled his beanie off so he could twist it in his hands in a nervous habit that he hadn’t used in years. When he saw this FP became instantly more concerned for his son.  
“He broke in—the shadow man, he came back and he—“ Before he could continue Jug tossed his beanie onto the coffee table, before he leapt up and started pacing around the room anxiously. The sudden movement as well as the words caused FP to move to stand in front of his son, at this move Jug leapt into his arms clinging tightly and sobbing brokenly into his dad’s shoulder.  
“Juggie, Whatever happened, if you’re not ready than you don’t have to tell me. Just tell me what you need.” At those words Jug lifted his tear-stained face from his Dad’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. At the sight of his son’s tears FP lifted his hands to Jug’s face to wipe away his tears, and to once again gently stroke the bruises on his cheek, and under his eye, before moving a hand to gently touch the wound on Jug’s neck.  
“I—I, need to get out of here, I can’t stay here anymore.” At those words FP ran a comforting hand through his son’s hair, trying to comfort his clearly terrified child.  
“What?, Jug, What are you talking about?”  
“I can’t stay here, this is the second time that someone has broken in and come after me, I want to be with you, because despite everything that’s happening I feel safe with you, but I—I can’t not here.”  
“Okay, I understand bub, but where are you gonna go?” When his dad asked that question Jug let out the breath that he’d been holding because he’d expected his Dad to try to talk him out of leaving.  
“I—I don’t really know, I hadn’t gotten that far yet, since all of this just happened, I just know I have to get out of here, maybe I could get a job at the drive-in and stay in the projection booth, or something.”  
“If that’s what you want to do, than we’ll make it work, but will you at least stay here tonight?, Than I’ll take you anywhere you want to go in the morning.” At FP’s response Jughead sighed in relief before responding.  
“Yeah okay, but if I stay can I sleep in the bedroom with you?”  
“Of course you can bub, Now let’s go get some sleep.” With that FP gently led Jug back into the bedroom so that they could get some sleep.  
 **Chapter Three: Riverdale 2018**  
Jughead Jones was actually feeling pretty happy with his life at the moment, he had an awesome girlfriend, and best friend, and the Serpents, and best of all he and his Dad were finally in a really good place, especially given that his Dad had a job, and not just any job, he was the Sheriff of Riverdale which meant that maybe now he would finally get the respect he deserved. The biggest problem that Jughead had at the moment was that despite the fact that everything was good between him and his dad he was still keeping a huge secret from him. At the moment though the biggest mystery that he had to figure out was what the hell was going on with the whole Gryphons and Gargoyles thing. Right now though he was heading back to the trailer with takeout from Pop’s for himself and his Dad. Suddenly his phone rang startling him. Taking a deep-breath he shifted the bag into his other hand as he pulled out his phone, and saw that it was his Dad calling.  
“Hey Dad,What’s up?”  
“Hey Boy, Just checking in, Where are you?”  
“I’m on my way home, I just got us takeout from Pop’s I’m like a block away, so I should be back soon,” Just than before he could continue he heard a rustling in the bushes, as the sky continued to darken around him, adding to the overall creepiness of the situation.  
“Is someone there?, Hello?” When no one answered, he took a shaky breath as the rustling continued, but even with that he couldn’t stop his voice from shaking when he spoke again.  
“If this is supposed to be a joke it’s not very funny!, Seriously just knock it off!” On the other end of the line FP was listening, growing more, and more concerned as things went on.  
“Jug?, Is everything okay?” At his questions he heard his son respond in a still somewhat shaky voice, trying not to freak out as the rustling continued.  
“Yeah, I think so, I just keep hearing this rustling in the bushes, and it’s—“ Suddenly before he could finish his response a bunch of guys in Gargoyle masks leapt out of the bushes surrounding him, pulling at his arms, and punching him in the sides, and stomach, he was able to get out one last shout before something slammed into his head and everything went dark.  
“Hey!, Get Off!, Let me go!”  
“Jug!, Jug!” Instead of getting a response all FP could hear were the sounds of a struggle coming through the phone, before the line went dead. Taking a breath he leapt up and ran out of the trailer, heading in the direction he knew Jug would have been coming from. When he got there all he found was a large Pop’s bag spilling food out onto the sidewalk, Jug’s laptop bag tossed to the side with a broken strap, and his beanie lying in a small pool of blood.  
“Jug?,Jug!”  
Meanwhile across the river at an old abandoned house in Greendale, Jughead was lying unconscious and chained up in a dark basement. With a moan Jughead came around and reached up to touch his aching head, when he did he felt blood, and at the distinct lack of his beanie, his hands shook with anxiety, he opened and closed his eyes a few times, as he struggled to remember how he’d ended up in a freaky room that was so dark, and quiet that he felt like he’d been buried alive.  
“What the hell?” When he finally managed to fully open his eyes all he could see was darkness, making him wonder if he’d actually even opened his eyes at all. As he moved his hands he heard a clang and realized that he was lying on a cold concrete floor, with his hands chained to the wall, the chill in the air made him realize that he was missing both his jacket, and the flannel that had been tied around his waist, and the idea that someone had, had their hands at his waist while he’d been unconscious chilled his blood. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could just barely make out the outline of a door across the room. Taking a shaky breath and despite the intense pain in his head, and chest he pulled himself up into a sitting position, with his legs pulled up to his chest, before leaning back against the cold concrete wall.  
While Jughead was sitting in his concrete prison, FP was pacing the trailer, trapped in the prison of his mind trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Jug had been fine when they’d started talking, but than everything had gone to hell, and now his boy was missing. Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.  
“Yeah, Come in!” At the shout the door opened slowly and Sweet Pea and Fangs walked in hesitantly, having been unnerved by FP’s shout.  
“Boy’s, What’s happening?”  
“We were looking for Jughead.” At that FP sighed heavily before turning to pick up Jug’s beanie from where he’d set it on the kitchen table needing that connection to his boy if he was going to tell their friends what was happening.  
“Yeah, you and me both.” At that the boy’s jerked back in surprise, before Sweet Pea responded.  
“What do you mean?” When he heard that question from the boy that he knew Jug had made his right-hand at least unofficially FP took a shaky breath before he responded.  
“Jug and I were talking on the phone, but than it sounded like he got jumped, I went to look for him, but all I found was a bag from Pop’s, his laptop bag with a broken strap, and his beanie in a small pool of blood, and now he’s not answering his phone.  
Back in the woods in Greendale Jug was still sitting in the same position he’d been in since waking up in the dark. Suddenly his head jerked up when he heard footsteps coming towards the room, the sound of the approaching footsteps was almost deafening after the suffocating silence, that he’d been trapped in until that moment. Before he could think what to do the door opened and the lights flashed on, temporarily blinding him, as he rubbed his eyes, and tried to blink the bright spots out of his vision he heard a hauntingly familiar voice, and a nickname that he’d hoped he’d never hear again.  
“Hello little one, Long time no see.” At the nickname Jughead jolted as he was barraged by flashes of terrifying memories, before speaking in a shaky voice.  
“Not long enough, Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”  
“Yes and no, You see Hiram and I we came to an agreement when we realized that we had a common enemy, since we both want you and FP to suffer, and we were both rather surprised, and disappointed that you survived riot night. So he hooked me up with this house, and the Gargoyles, told me I could do whatever I wanted with you as long as you suffered, and believe me little one, you are going to suffer.” At that revelation Jughead felt the pieces clicking into place in his aching head, even as he tried to fight back the fear that was rising in him, especially at the reminder of Riot Night, and his near death, he managed to speak up, trying to focus on one specific piece of information from Tall Boy’s speech rather than the painful clutching in his stomach, that occurred as a PTSD reaction anytime he thought about what had happened in the trailer, and the terrifying memories that were trying to force their way to the surface. He was also trying not to think about Tall Boy’s promise that he was going to suffer, or how much he wanted his Dad, as he spoke.  
“You—You’re the Gargoyle King?, Is that why I’m here?, Because of that stupid game?, Did you kill Ben and Dilton?”  
“No, those two idiots killed themselves, I just gave them the tools to do it. Although I did enjoy watching you when you found their bodies, I was tempted to kill you right then and there, but that would’ve ruined my fun. However right at this moment little one, you are here for my entertainment, so I can finish what I started with you that day in the trailer, and also because you being here, and FP not knowing where you are hurts both of you, which is a definite bonus for me.” At those words Jughead froze, before he managed to speak up again, in a voice that was shaking with tears of fear.  
“You—You won’t get away with this, everyone knows what kind of person you are now, and you may not have physically killed Ben and Dilton, but you still killed them, and no matter what you do to me my Dad will find me, and when he does he’s gonna kick your ass!” Tall Boy smiled down at him, causing him to shrink back into the wall.  
“I guess we’ll see. You get tonight to get used to things, but tomorrow I get to have my fun. Have a nice night.”  
With that he walked out of the room, once the door was closed the lights went out, leaving Jughead alone in the dark, once Tall Boy was gone Jughead tried to get his breathing back to normal, which was almost impossible given the situation, especially since at the moment he couldn’t stop thinking about what Tall Boy had done to him that day in the trailer, causing him to break down, curling up in a shaking ball on the cold floor, and holding his painfully aching stomach, as tears streaked his face, and his last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that he desperately wanted his dad.  
Meanwhile back in Riverdale FP was pacing the trailer, trying not to fall apart while he thought about his boy, and how scared he must be. Just than he was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone, he leapt for it hoping that it was news about Jughead.  
“Jones.”  
“FP?, Is everything okay?” At the sound of his best friends voice FP’s breath came out in a whoosh.  
“Freddie, I don’t know what to do.” At that response Fred paused, since he still wasn’t sure why something in his gut had told him to call his friend that night.  
“FP, What are you talking about?, What’s wrong?”  
“Jug, He’s missing, Somebody took my boy, and I don’t know what to do.” Upon hearing that Fred had to take a deep breath, before he spoke because the idea of something happening to Jughead terrified him.  
“FP, It’s going to be okay, we’ll find him, I’ll come over in the morning and we can go look for him.  
“Okay,yeah sounds good.”  
The next morning Jughead was jolted out of a fitful sleep when he heard the door being unlocked, at that he pushed himself back up into a sitting position on the cold concrete floor, clutching at his painfully aching stomach, he watched warily as Tall Boy walked into the room.  
“Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?” Since he was still half asleep Jughead snapped at Tall Boy, in a voice rough from sleep, and ravaged by tears, as he blinked at the sudden brightness of the room.  
“Go to hell, you psycho!” Tall Boy smiled down at him in a way that caused Jughead to shiver from something other than the cold.  
“Well, I suppose if you really want to we can skip the pleasantries, and just get to my fun.” At those words Jughead tried to move back away from Tall Boy, but since his back was already against the wall there wasn’t really anywhere he could go. Before he could do anything Tall Boy grabbed him by his ankles and pulled until he was laying sprawled out on the floor with his arms outstretched over his head, causing his shirt to move up his chest, the next thing he knew Tall Boy was reaching for the waistband of his pants, at that Jughead tried desperately to pull loose, as he was once again bombarded by painful, and vivid memories of what had happened the last time that Tall Boy had, had his hands in that particular location, but because of the chains and the fact that Tall Boy was once again basically sitting on him, he could barely move even as Tall Boy shoved his pants and boxers down his legs, exposing him to the cold air in the room, causing him to shiver fearfully. The next thing he knew Tall Boy was reaching for his own zipper.  
“No, wait!, Don’t!, Stop, Please Stop!, You don’t have to do this!” Tall Boy brought his hand back and backhanded Jughead across the face causing his head to slam into the floor. Before Jughead could fully register what was happening Tall Boy was gripping his hips tightly enough to bruise, and pulling them up in the air, and apart for easier access, so he was standing between the boy’s legs, pushing himself fully into Jughead’s unprepared body in one sudden motion, with more speed and force than he’d ever felt in his life, causing him to cry out in pain. This pain was even worse than what had been done in the trailer, worse than riot night, and before riot night when he was fairly certain that he’d died for at least a little while, what had happened in the trailer had been the worst pain he’d felt until now. Unlike Riot Night though he was fully conscious of every moment of what was happening. At that moment Tall Boy spoke up saying words that would once again haunt him for years to come, as he continually pushed into the boy deeper, and deeper as he felt his knot growing with every thrust until he was buried balls deep, with a fully formed knot, desperately wanting to cum as deep inside the boy as he possibly could.  
“It’s not about what I need little one, It’s about what I want, What I’ve wanted for a long time.” At that Jug cried out from the pain that was so intense that he felt like he was being violently ripped in half.  
“Oh God!,Please Stop!,It hurts!, Please Stop!” Unfortunately all his begging, and crying did was cause Tall Boy to increase the pressure, and force that he was using to push his knot deeper, and deeper into the teen. Finally after several hours of sobbing, and screaming from Jughead, Tall Boy came, as his knot finally fully deflated spraying the boy’s lacerated insides, and filling him up so much that he could feel it in his stomach, he remained fully sheathed inside Jughead until he was sure that he had emptied himself completely into the sobbing, broken boy, he laughed evilly as he pulled out of the boy, harshly slapping him on the cheeks, as he stood to leave the room.  
“Thanks for the ride little one.” At that Jughead laid on the floor, curling up in a shivering ball, holding onto his aching stomach, crying desperately, completely abandoning any pride that he might have otherwise had, to his desperation and fear.  
“Please Stop, Please, I just wanna go home.” Tall Boy laughed at that because he had finally broken the little brat, and he was just getting started, and he said as much repeating the words that he had used in the trailer, even adding a final coda that only added to Jughead’s fear and desperation.  
“Why would I stop, When I’m having so much fun?, We’re just getting started you and I, You have a good night now.” With that Tall Boy leaned down and roughly slapped Jughead’s cheeks once again, before he walked out, closing the door, and leaving Jughead lying alone in the dark, imagining sending FP the audio of what he’d just done, knowing that hearing that would destroy the former Serpent King. Once he was gone Jughead broke down, sobbing out all of the fear, and pain from the last eight years, and especially over what had just happened. When he was finally able to catch his breath he reached his shaking hands down to pull his pants back up his blood, and cum soaked legs, as he felt his stomach revolt, barely managing to crawl towards the corner, or at least as close to the corner as the chains allowed, before he was tossing up everything in his stomach, before exhaustedly collapsing onto the floor holding his aching stomach, and crying out for his dad.  
“Daddy!, Daddy!,Help it hurts!”  
Back in Riverdale after FP, Fred, his deputies, and the Serpents had spent the better part of the day wandering the town and the woods trying to find Jughead, they had come up empty, and now the two friends were back in the Jones trailer and FP was on the edge of a breakdown when Fred stepped in to hug his friend. Before either of them could speak FP’s phone rang, when he pulled it out he saw an unfamiliar number, and even though he was terrified of what he might hear he had to answer.  
“Yeah?” Before he could say anything else he heard his son’s voice sounding broken, and terrified.  
“Oh God!, Please stop!, It hurts!, Please stop!, Daddy!, Daddy!, Help it hurts!” At the sound of his son’s terrified cries FP’s legs turned to jelly, and he would’ve collapsed to the ground if Fred hadn’t caught him, and eased him down.  
“FP!” When he heard his friends voice through the white noise in his head all he could say was his son’s name.  
“Jug, Jug, Oh God, Jug!” As he heard how broken his friend sounded Fred became even more concerned.  
“FP!, What was that?, What happened?” At the questions from his friend FP spoke in a broken and tear-filled voice.  
“It was Jug, I heard him, he was crying, and begging for something to stop, than crying for me. Somebody’s hurting him, I’ve only heard him sound like that twice before. Freddie, What am I supposed to do here?,I need him back, I need my boy!” At those words Fred pulled back and looked at his friend, as he pulled himself off of the floor and up into a chair at the kitchen table, his eyes red-rimmed, and ravaged by tears, as he picked up Jug’s beanie from where it had been lying on the table, thinking about the day he’d given it to Jug who’d been five at the time. FP had found the beanie at a thrift store and had thought that it would be perfect for his little boy, when he’d come home with it Jughead had loved it so much that he refused to take it off, even to sleep. Suddenly Fred’s voice broke into his thoughts, and he realized he’d let himself get lost in his thoughts.  
“I know you do buddy, and we’re going to find him. We won’t stop looking until we do.” When Fred said that FP looked up at him, with tears shining in his eyes.  
“Where do we even start?, It’s not like Jug and I are exactly short on enemies?, Whoever this is they’ve already hurt him. Even if we do find him, he’s hurt, and I didn’t stop it!, I’m supposed to be able to protect him, but I didn’t stop this!, Who’s doing this?” At that Fred sighed knowing the truth of that statement.  
“What about Hiram?,We know he tried to have Jug killed once, What if he had something to do with this?” At that FP surged to his feet.  
“If that bastard had anything to do with this, I’m gonna kill him, like I should have after Riot Night.“  
Two hours later FP stormed the Pembroke ready to beat the answers out of Hiram if he had to. Ten minutes later he walked into the Penthouse and stormed into Hiram’s study where he saw the man himself.  
“Is there something that I can help you with Sheriff?”  
“Where is he Hiram?, What did you do with my boy?”  
“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.” FP stared at Hiram trying to get a read on the situation, and knowing in his gut that Hiram was connected to this somehow, but also knowing that he wasn’t going to get an answer, he stormed out with one last statement.  
“After what you did to my boy on Riot Night, I know that you had something to do with this, and I’ll get to the truth. If I wasn’t so desperate to find my boy, than I’d beat the answers out of you, but lucky for you, I have more important things to do, right now.”  
Meanwhile back across the river Jughead was still lying on the floor shivering from a combination of pain, and the cold, among other things, only to be brought out of his pain filled haze as his still aching stomach growled, making him realize that he hadn’t actually eaten anything since before he’d been brought to this hellhole, and anything that had been in his stomach had been thrown up in the corner, when he’d gotten sick. At that moment he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room. He wanted to sit up so that he was a little less vulnerable, but he could barely move as it was. Just than the door opened, the lights flashed on, and Tall Boy walked in.  
“Hello again, little one, Are we ready for another round?” At the question Jughead answered in a desperate, tear-filled voice.  
“No,Please,No more.” Tall Boy smiled down at him.  
“I wasn’t really asking, I’m in control of the situation now, and you little one, are at my mercy.” At those words Jughead shrank into himself, as he shivered from the pain, and the fact that his blood sugar had plummeted to an all time low. He was suddenly seized by a bout of violent coughing that caused him to pull his knees up to his chest, while simultaneously clutching at his stomach, when that finally stopped, he moaned from the pain, causing Tall Boy to glare down at him.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” If Jughead hadn’t been in so much pain he would have laughed at the irony of the man who had caused him indescribable agony asking him, what was wrong with him, as it was though he was suddenly seized by another round of violent coughing, before he could get an answer out in a raspy voice.  
“Seriously?, What’s wrong?, I’ve been kidnapped, locked in the dark, and raped by a murderous, pedophilic psychopath, who already molested me twice when I was a kid, I haven’t eaten since before your goon squad brought me here, I’m about five minutes from passing out, and slipping into a coma, and I’m probably gonna die here.” At that Tall Boy frowned angrily because the little brats sudden sickness was ruining all of his plans, as his rage took over he reached down and violently grabbed a handful of Jughead’s hair and yanked him up forcefully, before kicking him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying back into the wall with a resounding thud, before he walked over and stomped violently on his ribs, glaring down at the boy, as he spoke to the barely conscious teenager, who was lying on the floor coughing up blood.  
“Well than, I guess we’ll have to move up the timetable. I hope that you’re ready to die.” At those words Jughead tried to lift his head in protest, because as weak as he was, and as much as he thought he might die here, he wasn’t really ready.  
“Wait, Just, Wait!” The next thing he knew Tall Boy was leaning down and unchaining him before zip tying his wrists behind his back, and dragging him to his feet. Jughead stumbled at the sudden, abrupt movement, due to the dizziness, and disorientation, caused by his aching head, exhaustion, and starvation, as well as the pain from the assault, his still aching stomach, and his clearly broken ribs that was shooting through his body as he was pulled to his feet.  
“What?, What’s going on?” Tall Boy dragged him down the hallway without saying a word until they got out and into the car.  
“I’m going to kill you, and I thought that nice touch of irony would be if I killed you, and left your body in Sweetwater River since that’s where all of this started.” Under normal circumstances Jug would’ve tried to fight back, but right now he didn’t have the strength. In fact at the moment because of the pain he was in, he was fighting to even stay awake.  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at Sweetwater River and he was being forced out of the car, and towards the river bank, and onto his knees on the ground. As Jughead kneeled on the ground he heard the sound of a gun being cocked, and he looked up at Tall Boy, as he spoke.  
“I was thinking that I might spare you, If you beg me.” As Jughead kneeled on the cold ground he stared up at Tall Boy defiantly, with tears sparkling in his eyes.  
“No you won’t, You just want the satisfaction of making me beg you to spare me before you kill me, but that’s not gonna happen.” Tall Boy smiled at that, as he slammed his gun down on Jughead’s head in the same place that he’d been hit before he ended up in that creepy ass basement, causing him to collapse to the ground in a heap, before aiming at his stomach and pulling the trigger. As he prepared to walk away he tossed Jughead’s phone at the barely conscious boy, hitting him in the face with it, as he cut the zip ties away.  
“There maybe if you’re lucky you can get in touch with your dad before you die.” Once Tall Boy walked away Jughead managed to unlock his phone and scroll to his Dad’s contact with one shaking hand, while clutching at his bleeding aching, stomach with the other, before pressing the button, and praying that his Dad would answer the phone. Just when he was on the on the verge of passing out he heard a familiar, and much loved voice on the other end.  
Meanwhile back at the trailer FP was pacing the living room when his phone rang. As he pulled his phone out, his hands were shaking, when he saw the name on the display, ‘JUG’, he hit the answer button desperately.  
“Jug?, Boy?, Is that you?” Suddenly he heard a voice that he’d been wanting to hear for the last three days.  
“Dad?, Daddy help!, Please help!” When he heard his son’s pain-filled voice over the phone, he spoke up desperately.  
“Jug!, Jug!, Where are you boy?” At that Jug managed to get out one last statement before he passed out.  
“Sweetwater River, Please help!” When FP heard that he rushed out of the trailer, and into his cruiser, before rushing to the river. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the river, and rushed out of the truck, to the river bank where he found his son lying unconscious and bleeding from the head, and chest, with his pants stained with blood, and other fluids that FP didn’t even want to think about in that moment.  
“Jug!, Bub!, Daddy’s here, It’s gonna be okay, I’ve got you.” Taking a shaky breath FP pulled out his phone with shaking hands and called for an ambulance, before pulling his son into his arms, trying to put pressure on the stomach wound. After what seemed like forever the ambulance arrived, and the paramedics rushed to get Jughead into the ambulance.  
Twenty minutes later the ambulance arrived at the hospital, and the paramedics were rushing Jug through the doors with FP following close behind. As soon as they were through the doors the gurney was being rushed by doctors.  
“Sheriff?, What happened?” At the question FP reached out to run a shaking hand through Jug’s hair as he answered.  
“It’s my son, he was kidnapped, almost a week ago, I just found him by Sweetwater River bleeding out, now please help him.” At that one of the doctors responded.  
“We’re going to do everything that we can.” FP sighed with relief at those words.  
“Thank you.” FP stepped back as the doctor and other medical professionals pushed the gurney carrying Jughead into the back to help him. Once they were gone FP stood in the waiting room feeling lost, before he pulled out his phone to start making the necessary calls, starting with Fred. When he heard the phone ringing in the Andrews house he held his breath until he heard an answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Fred?”  
“FP?, Is that you?, Have you heard anything?”  
“I found Jug, We’re at the hospital.”  
“Oh my God!, FP is he okay?” At that question FP took a shaky breath, before he answered.  
“I don’t know, he was a mess when I found him, he’d already lost so much blood, by the time I got to him. He somehow managed to call me, and tell me where he was before he passed out.”  
“God, FP, We’re on our way.”  
“Fred, Can you call Betty and let her know?”  
“Of course, We’ll be there soon.” Twenty minutes later while FP was still waiting to get information about Jug, Fred, Archie, and Betty rushed in, and ran over to him.  
“FP!”  
“Freddie!”  
“Hey buddy, Have you heard anything?” Before FP could say anything the doors to the back opened and a doctor came out, as soon as FP saw him, he rushed over.  
“Are you the family of Forsythe Jones?” At that FP spoke up.  
“He’s my son, How is he?” At the question the doctor frowned before responding.  
“Unfortunately he’s not good, He was shot in the stomach, and he lost a lot of blood, in fact we lost him on the table, but we got him back, and we were able to repair the damage, and get a transfusion going to deal with the blood loss, however he also has a concussion, and four broken ribs, as well as chills, and a fever, along with pretty severe malnutrition, and dehydration, and he was showing signs of extremely violent sexual assault.” At the rundown FP staggered, and he would have fallen if Fred hadn’t caught him, and steadied him, as he took a shaky breath, before speaking up.  
“Oh God, Can I see him?”  
“Of course, I can take you back now.” With that FP followed the doctor to the room where Jug was, as soon as he saw his boy FP rushed over to the bed, brushing Jug’s hair back before laying a gentle kiss on his son’s burning, bandaged forehead.  
“Hey boy, Jug you’re safe now, It’s gonna be okay. I’ll be right here, I’m not going anywhere, I love you boy. You are the single most important thing in the world to me.” With that said FP pulled the chair up, and sat beside the bed gripping his boy’s hand tightly before he started talking again.  
“Juggie, I need you to wake up boy, I need you to tell me who hurt you, so I can fix this.”  
After saying this FP laid his head down on his arms on the bed, next to Jug’s hip, as he prepared to get some sleep for the first time in days. Several hours later Jughead shifted in his sleep, with a pained moan, before opening his eyes, and taking in the dimly lit hospital room, as he looked towards where he felt his hand being gripped. When he did he saw his Dad sleeping with his head on the bed. Taking a shaky breath, he managed to speak in a rough pain-filled voice, moving his hand as he did.  
“Dad?,Dad?” At the sudden voice FP opened his eyes to see his son watching him through bleary, pain-filled eyes.  
“Jug?, Bub?,” At those words Jug had to smile even though everything hurt. As he prepared to speak again, he watched his Dad bring up the back of the hospital bed slightly, so he was sitting more upright.  
“Hey Dad,” With those words FP let out a relieved breath, before laying a gentle kiss on Jug’s temple, before gently cupping his face, and stroking the bruises on his cheeks. When his Dad stepped back, and he saw the tears shining in his eyes, Jughead spoke up desperately, since he’d only seen his Dad cry a few times in his life, including after the break-in when he’d been eight, and when he’d woken up, in this very hospital after riot night, but something about seeing it now, actually scared him more than those other times.  
“Dad?, Are you okay?” Before he spoke FP took a trembling breath, and reached a shaking hand out to run it through his boy’s hair, giving in to his desperate need to touch his baby after almost a week of not knowing where he was, or what was happening to him.  
“He called me. The person who did this to you. He called me and played a tape of you crying, and begging for everything to stop, and crying out for me. When I heard you crying it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.” At those words Jughead reached out for his Dad’s hand.  
“Dad—I—I’m so sorry that you had to hear that. I should’ve known that he would do that, since he wanted to hurt both of us.” When his son said this FP sent his boy a worried look, before asking a question, he desperately wanted answered.  
“Who?, Jug, boy, Can you tell me who did this to you?” Before answering Jug took a shaky breath.  
“The shadow man,It was Tall Boy, he’s alive, He killed Ben and Dilton!” At those words FP stared at his son in shock, because first hearing Jug refer to the shadow man, who had hurt him all those years ago terrified him, but now hearing him talking about Ben and Dilton in relation to Tall Boy both confused, and terrified him, because while he didn’t doubt his son’s word, he had been sure that Tall Boy was dead.  
“Jug, What are you talking about?, What does Tall Boy have to do with Ben, and Dilton?”  
“He’s the Gargoyle King, He said that Hiram gave him the house in Greendale where he was holding me, and he gave him the Gargoyle’s, and that Hiram said that he could do whatever he wanted with me, as long as I suffered. He said that he was watching me when I found Ben, and Dilton, and that he thought about killing me right than and there, but that, that would’ve ruined his fun. It was him before.” At that FP frowned in confusion, momentarily skipping over the fact that not only had Jug confirmed Hiram’s involvement, and his desire for Jug to suffer, which was something he would deal with later, but he had also said that Tall Boy had been responsible for the deaths of two innocent teenage boys, whose bodies had been found by Jughead, and that he could’ve lost Jug the night that Jug had found his friends, without ever knowing. For the moment though he needed to focus on what had just happened to his son.  
“Before—You mean—“ When his Dad asked him that Jug knew that it was time to tell him everything.  
“Yeah, I need to tell you what happened, before I moved out.” At that FP shifted closer moving to sit on the bed with Jug, so he could hold his boy close, and run a comforting hand through his hair. As he settled he pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket, and handed it to his boy.  
“Before you do, you might want this.” At his Dad’s words Jug looked down at what his Dad had handed him, and a brief smile broke out on his face when he saw his beanie.  
“How?,Where did you find this?”  
“I found it on the sidewalk, near home along with your laptop bag.” At that response Jug played with his beanie in his hands before he spoke up.  
“I told you some of it, that someone broke in, but at the time I was too scared to say anything else. It started with him just banging on the door, than when I was going for my phone to call you for help, he busted in, and I froze because he called me the nickname that the shadow man used when I was eight.” At that FP briefly paused in the act of once again running a comforting hand through his boy’s hair.  
“What nickname?” At that Jug took a deep breath before responding, even with that though he couldn’t stop his voice from shaking.  
“He called me little one, the whole time he was hurting me, he called me that. I tried to run, to get to the bedroom so I could lock myself in, and go out the window. He tackled me, than dragged me across the room by my ankles, than he was sitting on my legs, pinning me down. I tried to push him off of me, and he slapped me, than he pushed my wrists against the floor with one hand, while the other one was running all over my body, like he did the first time. He told me that if I even thought about biting him than he would cut of my nuts, and feed them to me, than he was pushing his tongue into my mouth, so hard and deep that I couldn’t breathe, Than he licked the tears off of my face, and bit me on the neck.” At those words FP pulled Jug into a hug, kissing his forehead gently, sickened by the depth of Tall Boy’s depravity, and cruelty, and overwhelmed by guilt that he hadn’t seen the monster lurking under Tall Boy’s dark exterior, before he’d let the man into his boy’s life. FP continued to hold his son close to his side, as he spoke to him.  
“He said that to you?” At the question Jughead nodded while still clinging to his Dad’s side, desperate for a sense of safety, and love.  
“He did, and while he was saying all of that he put his hand down my pants, and pushed his fingers into me, really deep, and twisted them really hard. I was having a really hard time breathing, and I begged him to stop, he just pushed in deeper, and laughed at me, and asked why he should stop when he was having so much fun. I told him that when you found out what he was doing, you would kick his ass, and he said that you would have to find out first, and that if I tried to tell you or anyone he would kill you, than he kissed me on the forehead, as he was saying all of that he pushed another finger in, and went even deeper, and harder. At some point after that I passed out. When I woke up he was gone, so I packed up all my stuff, so I could get away, and even though everything hurt I took a shower, so that I could get the feeling of his hands off of me. I didn’t want to leave you, but I was scared, and I didn’t know what else to do.” Once Jug finished talking FP held his crying boy close to his side and kissed his temple, trying to keep himself calm, before he spoke.  
“That’s what happened, that night?, He did all of that to you?, Oh Jug, I’m so sorry.” Jug looked up at him with tears in his eyes.  
“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known.”  
“Jug, I may not have known that he would do that, but I knew that he wasn’t 100% on the up and up, none of the Serpents are, so I should’ve seen it. I’m going to go find him and kick his ass!” As he said that FP pushed to his feet, ready to storm out and find Tall Boy, only to be stopped when Jug reached out and grabbed his wrist tightly, as he cried out desperately.  
“Daddy, No!, Please don’t blame yourself for this, he did it cause he wanted to hurt both of us. Please don’t leave me!, I don’t want to lose you again.” At that FP smiled tightly, as he pulled Jug into a tight hug, holding him close to his side.  
“Okay Bub, Calm down, I’m not going anywhere, but if he comes near you again, I’ll kill him.”  
A week later Jughead was out of the hospital, and although he wasn’t fully healed, he and his Dad had gone to Pop’s for dinner to celebrate. Once they had ordered Jug got up to go to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when the door slammed open, crashing into the wall behind him, causing him to jump, before he heard a terrifyingly familiar voice speaking up behind him.  
“Hello, little one.” Taking a shaky breath Jug looked in the mirror and met Tall Boy’s eyes, going pale as he saw the man standing behind him, blocking the door. Knowing that his Dad was out in the dining room Jug lunged for the door, before he could make it very far Tall Boy grabbed him around the waist and threw him backwards hard enough to send him crashing through the sink, and onto the floor. He laid in a heap on the floor as water from the broken sink sprayed all over him, and the room, as he managed to speak up desperately.  
“Why?—-,How?—,What?” At the broken speech Tall Boy laughed darkly before he spoke up.  
“You forget Who, When, and Where, but I’m here to finish you off.” With that he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jughead’s head. In his panic Jughead tried to scramble away from Tall Boy, but he froze as soon as a gunshot exploded in the wall right next to his head, causing bits of tile to fly out and hit him in the face. He took a shaky breath before he desperately crab crawled backwards towards the corner and curled up in a terrified ball, wanting to get as far away from his attacker as he could, as Tall Boy spoke up angrily.  
“You make one more move, and not only will I shoot you in the damn head, but I will knee cap you, before I go out into that ridiculous diner and kill everybody out there, starting with your precious Daddy.” At Tall Boy’s words Jughead went even more pale, causing the bruises on his face to stand out more, as he looked up with terrified, and tear-filled eyes, and spoke up desperately.  
“Please no!” Tall Boy smiled at that.  
“Than sit still, and stay quiet.”  
Meanwhile back out in the restaurant FP was becoming increasingly concerned by Jughead’s continued absence, when he heard a sudden crash, followed by what sounded like a gunshot coming from the restrooms, causing him to leap up, sending a worried look towards Pop as he moved across the room.  
“Did you hear that?” Pop nodded.  
“It came from the bathroom.” At those words of confirmation FP ran towards the back, shouting for Jughead.  
“Jug!, Jughead!” Once he was in the hallway outside the restrooms he reached for the door and found it locked, he banged on the door and shouted for his son.  
“Jug!” At the sound of his Dad’s voice from outside the door Jug cried out desperately for his Dad while he was huddled in the corner as Tall Boy continued to point the gun at his head.  
“Dad!, Daddy, help!” When he heard the terrified shout FP mentally apologized to Pop before he broke down the door, only to see his son huddled in the corner, as water sprayed the room and his boy, and Tall Boy stood over him with a gun pointed at his head, he also saw the broken tile with a bullet lodged in it, in the wall right next to Jug’s head. He pointed his own gun at Tall Boy with an angry shout.  
“Get the fuck away from my son!” At the sound of FP’s voice Tall Boy turned with a menacing smile, while still keeping his gun pointed at Jughead’s head.  
“FP, fancy meeting you here.” FP didn’t acknowledge Tall Boy’s statement as he focused on his son.  
“Jug, It’s gonna be okay boy.” At those words Jughead looked up and met his Dad’s eyes only to flinch when Tall Boy spoke again. When Jug looked up FP could see the tears in his eyes, along with the new scrapes on his on his boy’s face to add to the bruises that were still there from the previous week.  
“You’re gonna want to drop your gun FP, unless you want me to splatter your precious baby boy’s brains all over this bathroom.” With those words he clicked the safety off, of the gun he was still pointing at Jughead, causing the boy to flinch again and close his eyes. Only to jump when he heard the explosion of a gunshot. He kept his eyes closed until he felt a comforting hand running through his hair, and another on his cheek.  
“Juggie, It’s okay boy, it’s over.” At those words Jughead opened his eyes to see his father crouched down in front of him, with a fearful cry Jug launched himself forward into his Dad’s arms.  
“Dad!, Daddy!” At those words FP pulled his boy close, as he helped him up, and led him out of the bathroom, to meet Pop and his deputies that someone had apparently called.  
Hours later after FP and Jughead had talked to his deputies, and Tall Boy’s body had been disposed of, they were back in the trailer, and while FP had gone to bed, despite the fact that it was after midnight Jughead was sitting up on the sofa bed, wide awake and terrified, because even though he knew that Tall Boy was dead, he still couldn’t sleep, because all he saw when he closed his eyes was the dark basement he’d been trapped in. So when FP walked out of the bedroom and saw his son sitting wide awake in the dimly lit living room, he became instantly concerned and crossed the room to his son.  
“Jug?, Boy are you okay?” At the question Jughead looked up at his Dad, with his face pale, and streaked with tears.  
“Dad—I,” When he could barely get a sentence out FP who was now sitting beside him on the sofa bed, pulled him into a hug.  
“Bub, What’s wrong?” Taking a shaky breath Jug spoke up, as he hid his face against his Dad’s chest.  
“Dad, I-I can’t sleep, I can’t, every time I close my eyes it’s like I’m back in that room, trapped in the and alone in the dark.”  
“Jug, What are you talking about? When his Dad asked him that question Jug took a shaky breath, before meeting his Dad’s eyes.  
“When he had the Gargoyles take me, they knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was chained to the wall, and it was pitch black, and so quiet, that I felt like I’d been buried alive. I couldn’t breathe, because I was so scared. When he wasn’t hurting me, he just kept me locked up, alone in the dark.” Upon hearing that FP pulled his shivering boy against his chest, lying a comforting kiss on his still bruised temple as he did.  
“Oh Jug, It’s okay, I’m here, We’ll get you through this.” At those words Jughead lifted his head from his Dad’s chest, and looked into his eyes, eyes that had always showed him unconditional love.  
“I’m just scared to go to sleep, because I don’t want to be trapped in the dark again. What if I wake up, and all of this, getting away, getting back to you, was just some kind of messed up dream, that I conjured up to make myself feel better about the nightmare that I was trapped in?” With those words Jug curled up in FP’s arms desperately seeking safety and love.  
“Juggie, I don’t know what to say, except that I love you, and I’m here, I’m always gonna be here for you, Tall Boy’s gone now, It’s over, everything is gonna be okay. But you need to at least try to get some sleep.”  
“Daddy, I’m scared. I don’t wanna sleep alone.” At that FP laid a gentle kiss on his baby boy’s head.  
“Who said anything about sleeping alone?” When his Dad asked that question Jug lifted his head again.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, I’m gonna stay right here with you while you sleep, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here. I love you boy.” When FP said that Jug smiled, as he shifted so he could snuggle against his Dad’s side, and he laid his head on his Daddy’s chest.  
“I love you too Daddy.” With that Jug fell asleep against his Dad’s side, once he was asleep FP smiled down at his son, as he laid a gentle kiss on top of his boy’s head.  
Once he was sure that Jughead was asleep FP shifted so he was lying down beside his boy, holding him close to his side before falling asleep himself. Eventually Jug’s injuries healed, and he was able to sleep through the night’s without feeling like he was drowning in darkness. With Tall Boy dead he finally felt safe, and soon enough they were able to get back to something resembling a normal life, or at least as normal a life as anyone could live in a town like Riverdale.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to divide it up so each part of the story is it’s own chapter and while that probably means the chapters are a little uneven in length it made sense to me.


End file.
